Sands of Time
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Sandkit is born into WindClan, but the cats don't trust her. Why? It must be something with her father. But who is he? And what happens when she starts falling for a tom in RiverClan later on, that's part RiverClan, part ShadowClan? How does that affect her? And why is the medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice afraid of what she is going to bring...? /On Hiatus\
1. Prologue and Alliances

A screech echoed around the moor, shattering the silent night. A brown-gray tom raced out of a den, a bundle in his mouth and he raced across a clearing and into another den with a gentle scent of milk. He crouched down next to a tawny colored tabby and placed down the bundle. "Push when I tell you," he murmured. The tm glanced up and his sharp yellow eyes landed on a light brown she-cat. "Can you go get me a stick, Heatherbreeze?"

The queen nodded and padded out of the den, making sure not to wake her kits. The light brown she-cat soon raced back in and dropped a stick at the tom's paws. She padded to her nest and curled around her kits.

The tawny tabby queen shrieked again and the tom gave her the stick and she clamped her jaws down on it. He placed a paw on her belly and felt her shudder. "Push!" He ordered once she shuddered again and the queen crushed the stick, splintering it. A kit slid out onto the nest. And it was over.

The queen opened her jaws and the splintered pieces fell out. The tom grabbed the kit, nipped the kitting sac, and licked it the wrong way. The kit took in a deep breath and wailed. He smiled and placed the kit at her mother's belly. "Congratulations, Softfeather, you have one healthy she-kit." He then swept the splintered pieces out of the nest and toward the entrance of the den.

Softfeather purred gently and leaned over to lick her daughter on the head. The she-kit squeaked and wriggled closer to her mother's belly before latching on and suckling, kneading Softfeather's belly with her tiny delicate paws. The brown-gray tom blinked at the kit before pawing over some leaves to the queen. She lapped them up, wrinkling her nose in the process. The tom flicked his tail and padded out of the den, stopping in the middle of the clearing and looking up at the starry sky. With another flick of his tail, he padded into the den that smelled of herbs. "Pray that the Clan never finds out," he murmured.

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large, long-haired gray tom with a long black tail and clear orange eyes

**Deputy: **Leapingfox – slender, fluffy dark ginger she-cat with black legs, white underbelly and tail-tip and black ears, gray eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelheart – small brown-gray tom with a fluffy tail and sharp yellow eyes

**Apprentice, **Dawnpaw

**Warriors: **

Mudspots – dark brown tom with brown spots and sky blue eyes

Brackenheart – silver tabby tom with green eyes

Leaftail – light brown tom with a brown tabby striped tail

**Apprentice, **Squirrelpaw

Falconflight – gray she-cat with a black stripe along her spine and green eyes

Jaytalon – gray-blue tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly and light amber eyes

Leopardclaw – yellow she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

**Apprentice, **Breezepaw

Voleclaw – brown tom with one white foot and green eyes

Fernleaf – beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Firetail – white she-cat with a dark ginger tail and pale gold-amber eyes

Badgerpelt – black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Bluestripe – silver tom with blue tabby stripes and green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw – cream colored she-cat with white paws, ears, and tail-tip, and soft brown eyes

Squirrelpaw – gray tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Breezepaw – golden tabby she-cat and pale yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Heatherbreeze – light brown she-cat with green-yellow eyes, mother of Badgerpelt's kits: Flowerkit (black she-kit with blue eyes) and Swiftkit (light brown-and-white tom-kit with green eyes)

Softfeather – tawny tabby she-cat with soft fur and warm amber eyes, mother of an unknown tom's kit: Sandkit (sandy-yellow tabby she-kit with dark blue eyes)

**Elders: **

Amberheart – orange tabby she-cat with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

Cloudyeyes – gray tom with darker flecks, clouded blind yellow eyes, ruffled fur, and fluffy feet

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Minnowstar – small, shiny silver she-cat with sharp blue eyes

**Apprentice, **Dewpaw

**Deputy: **Troutsplash – plump blue-gray tom with black patches and green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Ferretfur – brown she-cat with darker paws, stripe along her spine, and a mask on her face, blind gray eyes

**Warriors:**

Hailstorm – tiny black tom with amber eyes

Creekstone – sleek blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes

**Apprentice, **Reedpaw

Sageleaf – brown tabby she-cat with a pale underbelly and one blue eye, one green

Cloudstorm – pale gray, almost white, tom with bright green eyes

Snowtail – brown tom with a white tail and brown eyes

**Apprentice, **Goosepaw

Hazelberry – light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Eaglewing – light brown tabby tom with black paws, white underbelly, and gray flecks, and blue eyes

Thurshwing – dark gray almost black tom with dark amber eyes

Ravenflight – slender black she-cat with blue-amber eyes

Frogbounce – reddish brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Shellstone – dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice:**

Dewpaw – sturdy silver-gray tom with black paws, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, hazy blue eyes

Reedpaw – white she-cat with gray spots and amber eyes

Goosepaw – gray tom with a white chest and black muzzle, black eyes

**Queens:**

Streamheart – sleek silver-blue she-cat with leaf green eyes, mother to Shadestar's kits: Icekit (white she-kit with green eyes), Pricklekit (spiky black tom-kit with yellow eyes), and Branchkit (light brown tom-kit with darker tabby stripes and light green eyes)

**Elders:**

Cinderbelly – white tom with a gray belly and dull brown eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Shadestar – spiky black tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Thistletooth – brown tabby tom with a pale underbelly and sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Blackcloud – dark gray, almost black, tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, **Doveflight

**Warriors:**

Brackenblaze – golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Pineheart – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormeyes – dark gray she-cat with stormy gray eyes

Tigerthorn – massive black-and-dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Sunblaze – fluffy golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cedarclaw – black tom with white paws and throat, blue eyes

**Apprentice, **Rowanpaw

Nightwing – dark gray, almost black, she-cat with gray eyes

Lionfang – large golden-brown tom with dark yellow eyes

Brokenfoot – sleek ginger tabby tom with his right front paw bent at an awkward angle, green eyes

Sweetfern – tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat with green-blue eyes

Archtail – gray tabby tom with his tail bent at an awkward angle, amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Doveflight – gray she-cat with black paws and chest, golden-amber eyes

Rowanpaw – light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Strikeclaw – dark ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, and tail-tip, green eyes, expecting Archtail's kits

Ivyvine – silver tabby she-cat with black ears and gray paws, golden eyes, mother of Sunblaze's kits: Oakkit (tiny light brown tom-kit with green eyes), Flamekit (golden-ginger tom-kit with blue eyes), Wildkit (white-and-gold she-kit with bright amber-green eyes), and Crowkit (black tom-kit with green eyes)

**Elders:**

Ratwhisker – scrawny brown tom with slight faded fur and pale yellow eyes

Nutfall – thin light brown tabby tom with a long tail, tufted ears, and amber eyes

Silverwater – small silver she-cat with brown eyes and a long scar along her should; retired earlier do to an injury

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Swiftstar – slender black tom with white streaks and bright amber eyes

**Deputy: **Blazingleaf – dark ginger tabby tom with dark brown paws and gray eyes

**Apprentice, **Mousepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Weaselfoot – creamy tabby tom with gray paws, tail-tip, and ears, green eyes

**Warriors:**

Rootclaw – ginger-brown tom with cold blue eyes

Lightningstrike – white tom with jagged yellow stripes and yellow eyes

Daisypetal – pretty ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, **Snowpaw

Barkheart – dark brown-and-light brown mottled tom with one yellow eye and one green eye

Ashfall – white she-cat with gray legs and belly, silvery-blue eyes

Poppyflower – black she-cat with white tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawktalon – black tom with dark brown tabby stripes, dark gray belly and muzzle, lighter brown paws, and sharp red eyes

Maplefrost – yellow-and-white mottled she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, tail-tip, and ears, one green eye and one brown eye

Honeyshine – pretty golden she-cat with warm amber eyes

Addertail – brown tabby tom with a pale underbelly, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip, amber eyes

**Apprentice, **Scarpaw

Molewhisker – pale brown tom with darker paws, belly, ears, tail-tip, and nose, green-blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw – golden-brown tom with black legs, scar covered pelt, green eyes

Snowpaw – long-haired pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Mousepaw – tan tom with brown paws and amber eyes

**Queens:**

Echobreeze – white, light brown and cream she-cat with pale blue eyes, expecting Addertail's kits

Quailheart – orange-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes, mother to Rootclaw's kits: Cherrykit (orange-ginger she-kit with hazel-blue eyes), Dustkit (brown tom-kit with faint ginger patches and amber eyes), and Flintkit (ginger-white tom-kit with hazel eyes)

**Elders:**

Tallears – small black tabby tom with large ears and dark gray eyes

Raggedpelt – cream-and-brown tom with ragged, unkempt fur, and dull amber eyes

* * *

**Cats outside the Clan**

Novalee – small, skinny gray tabby she-cat with large gold-green eyes and flat ears

Riley – tall, plump silver tabby tom with green eyes

Indie – fat, smoky orange tabby tom with pale yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Softfeather padded across the moor in the moonlight, ears flat, fur bristling, glancing around warily, seeing nothing watching. Sandkit stumbled after her, her tiny paws catching on the small indents on the ground and the mashed grass. "Mama," she whimpered. "I'm tired… and hungry…"

Softfeather stopped and turned to face her daughter. She licked Sandkit's head and murmured, "Shh, we'll be there soon. I want you to meet someone and then we can go back but you must never say a word to anyone, okay?" Sandkit nodded and yawned. Softfeather's heart clenched painfully as she padded on, knowing this could end terribly. The queen stopped, turned around and faced her tired, stumbling daughter, and picked Sandkit up before continuing on.

Sandkit yawned again, struggling to keep her eyes open when she saw the forest looming ahead. Her dark blue eyes widened with wonder once her mother slowed to a stop and sat down near a stream. Softfeather placed Sandkit down and wrapped her tail around her to keep the kit from straying into the water. Sandkit blinked up at her mother and saw that Softfeather was focused on the forest, eyes and ears alert. The tiny she-kit turned and watched the forest as well, but her adrenaline left her suddenly and weariness washed over her. Sandkit yawned and curled up on the ground, nestled against her mother's front paws and tail. She was about to close her eyes when she felt her mother stiffen with happiness.

Sandkit struggled up and gazed over sleepily, once again adrenaline racing through her veins as her eyes widened. A tom that was covered in mud and dirt slunk toward them. He crouched down and leaped over to the stream, landing next to Softfeather and Sandkit. The wee she-kit yelped and scrambled away, hiding under her mother's belly. The tom chuckled and nuzzled Softfeather lovingly. "I've missed you," he murmured.

Softfeather purred and licked his cheek, "Same here," she murmured. "I brought our daughter, Sandkit." She backed away and revealed Sandkit to the tom. "Sandkit, meet your father."

The tom leaned down and nuzzled his daughter. Sandkit stiffened, but then relaxed and pressed against her father. The tom purred and licked her head before raising his head and looking at Softfeather. "Did anyone see you and her?" He asked softly and licked her cheek.

The tawny tabby purred and licked him back. "No, thank StarClan." Sandkit snuggled closer to her mother, sleeping soundly. Softfeather licked her daughter's ear and murmured, "I'm sorry, but we have to leave before any cat realizes we are gone." He nodded and rasped his tongue over her ear.

"Be careful."

She nodded and picked up her sleeping daughter and streaked away, glancing back once last time before disappearing over the moor.

The tom watched her leave before turning around, leaping over the stream, and fading into the forest.

* * *

A pair of green eyes glowed in the starry night, blazing with hurt and anger. "I knew she never showed any interest in any tom in WindClan," he hissed. "And everyone will know." He streaked back to camp, passing the queen and kit, and into the camp and into the leader's den.


	3. Chapter 2

The tawny tabby queen padded out of the nursery and across the clearing, ears flat and fur raised from the angry glares of certain Clanmates around her. A small sandy-yellow tabby kit raced after her, oblivious to the cruel hisses and growls from certain cats. "Mama, why are they doing that?" She asked once she caught up to the queen and looked up at her with large, innocent eyes.

Softfeather licked her daughter and murmured, "I don't know but they should stop."

"What do you mean?" Sandkit whimpered. The queen swallowed and licked her daughter before padding away and toward a large, long-haired gray tom with a black tail.

"Blackstar, I'm ready," she meowed boldly.

Blackstar narrowed his eyes and warned, "Softfeather, you should wait until she's old enough. Once you're gone, you won't be welcomed back into any Clan, you know this."

Softfeather cringed and took a deep breath. "I understand, just please make sure Mudspots mentors her." Blackstar nodded and dipped his head. The queen turned around and padded over to her daughter. She crouched down and murmured, "Sandkit, promise you will be loyal to WindClan above anything else. You will train hard and serve your Clan well. Never let your emotions for another cat in a different Clan drive you away from your loyalty. Always do what you're a told, understand?"

Sandkit nodded. "I promise, Mama. But where are you going?"

Softfeather stood up and padded away. "Mama!" Sandkit wailed and tried to race after her mother but a light brown queen wrapped her tail around the kit. "Mama, please don't leave me! Mama! Please stay here! Mama!" She watched her mother disappear over a hill and wailed, burying herself into the queen's fur and whimpering, sobbing uncontrollably. The she-cat licked Sandkit's head soothingly.

* * *

"I can't believe she did that to her daughter," a fluffy dark ginger she-cat growled, lashing her tail.

"I understand, Leapingfox, but the Warrior Code states that cats can leave whenever they want to," Blackstar reminded his deputy. "Even though I disagree for what she has done, that was selfish of Softfeather." Leapingfox snorted and rolled her gray eyes.

"Who did she want to mentor Sandkit?"

"Mudspots."

A dark brown tom with brown spots glanced over at them, ears pricked. "Hmm?"

"How would you feel about mentoring Sandkit when she is old enough?"

Mudspots dipped his head. "I would be honored." Blackstar nodded and dismissed the warrior. The large tom then padded over to the small brown-gray tom.

"Kestrelheart, has StarClan shared anything?"

The tom nodded to Blackstar and meowed, "Nothing at all. Nothing to agree or disagree, especially with Softfeather's choice." The leader sighed and padded off toward the queen and kit. The light brown she-cat backed away and Sandkit looked up at Blackstar with sad eyes, whimpering.

He leaned down to the kit and murmured, "We'll take care of you, Sandkit. Heatherbreeze will raise you."

"I don't want Heatherbreeze," Sandkit wailed. "I want Mama!" She turned and stumbled into the nursery. Blackstar stood up and was about to go comfort the kit when a yowl pierced through the air.


	4. Chapter 3

Blackstar whipped around, snarling, and bounded up the hill, flanked by Leapingfox, Mudspots, a brown tom with a white foot, a white she-cat with a dark ginger tail, and a few others. He led the way over the hill and straight toward a ThunderClan patrol, the WindClan patrol tense and growling, ready for battle.

A black tom with white streaks faced Blackstar, eyes hard and cold. "Blackstar," he growled and dipped his head.

"Swiftstar," he replied coldly, not returning the dip of the head. "What must you tell that you had to come onto WindClan territory without waiting for a patrol?"

Swiftstar stiffened and hissed, "No, Blackstar, but I saw one of your queens running away from your camp, why is this?" A smirk appeared on his face. "Too weak to welcome more warriors?"

Blackstar growled and towered over the ThunderClan leader, lips curled back into a snarl. "You will know everything at the next gathering so you can wait or you can stay here and be attacked by my warriors."

Swiftstar hissed and flicked his tail to the patrol, the cats quickly heading back to their territory and, as Blackstar noticed, a white tom with jagged yellow stripes seemed more nervous then the rest. The WindClan leader narrowed his clear orange eyes and turned around, streaking back to his Clan.

"Swiftstar is planning something," Leapingfox snarled. "I know it, we can't trust him."

Blackstar growled and snapped, "Leapingfox! I made you my deputy because of your clear judgment and quick thinking; don't make me regret that choice." Leapingfox hissed and flattened her ears, turning her head away. Blackstar growled and prowled toward cream-colored she-cat who was licking her white paws clean. "Dawnpaw," he rumbled, causing the she-cat to jump in surprise. "How's Sandkit doing?"

The apprentice sighed and flattened her fur the best she could. "Not so well. I gave her a poppy seed to help calm her down but it will only get worse. Pray to StarClan that she forgets this and thinks Heatherbreeze and Badgerpelt are her real parents."

"Thank you." Blackstar dipped his head and bounded toward a rock and leaped up, sitting down and gazing out onto the moor, spotting a faint tawny spot near the barn next to a silver spot before both disappeared inside. "Softfeather," he growled. "How could you be so selfish to your daughter?"


	5. Chapter 4

Blackstar leaped up onto the TallRock and yowled, "Badgerpelt, Mudspots, Firetail, Leopardclaw, Breezepaw, Squirrelpaw, Leaftail, Leapingfox, Kestrelheart, and Dawnpaw!" He leaped down, flicked his tail, and raced out of camp, the cats he listed streaking after him. The WindClan leader disappeared over the hill and down toward the lake, smirking once he saw that they were ahead of ThunderClan.

He slowed when he reached the lake and padded quickly toward RiverClan's territory, making sure to keep two fox-tail lengths of the lakeshore. Blackstar padded along, going around the marshes, and over to the log and leaping on, padding forward carefully, unsheathing his claws slightly to keep his grip. He leaped down at the other side and sat down on the side, making sure his Clanmates all got across safely.

Leapingfox leaped off lastly and nodded to Blackstar who got up and padded toward the clearing on the island, weaving through the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats, and leaped up onto the tree and sitting down on a sturdy branch, looking out onto the cats. Leapingfox sat down at the roots of the tree as Kestrelheart and Dawnpaw broke off from the group and toward the other medicine cats. "Blackstar, do you know where Swiftstar is?" the ShadowClan deputy growled, tail twitching.

Before the WindClan leader could reply, Minnowstar spat, "Wait, Shadeheart!" Shadeheart hissed and glared at her before turning away. The RiverClan leader glanced at Blackstar and growled, "You'll hear about it."

"There's ThunderClan!" A cat yowled from the crowd as ThunderClan streamed into the clearing. Swiftstar leaped up and sat with the other leaders, his Clan taking their place.

Minnowstar nodded to Blackstar and the WindClan leader stepped forward. "Prey is running well and StarClan has blessed us with no sickness. Sandkit is our newest member, but her mother, Softfeather, is no longer welcome in WindClan." Yowls of outrage echoed around the clearing and Blackstar silenced them with a hiss. "She mated with a tom outside of the Clan, most likely ThunderClan because she saw a tom that came from the forest, but it could be a loner as well. You can accept her into your Clan, but she abandoned her daughter." He stepped back and sat down, gazing through emotionless eyes and the murmuring cats bellow, thankful, that WindClan wasn't among them.

The RiverClan leader parted her jaws to star, but Shadeheart yowled, "Frogstar has passed and I am the new leader of ShadowClan and have already received my nine lives. Thistletooth is the new deputy of ShadowClan. The prey is running well and Strikeclaw is expecting Archtail's kits."

Minnowstar leaped to her paws, hackles raised, claws unsheathed, and teeth bared. "I refuse to accept this!" She snarled, causing outraged yowls to raise from the ShadowClan cats. "You forced mated with Streamheart!" Cries of anger, slight fear, and hatred rose from the crowd.

"And I want my kits!" He roared back, bristling, ready to fight. Blackstar and Swiftstar pushed the two leaders away, glad that they were close by on the tree, just one branch above, and not at the bottom.

"Silence!" Swiftstar roared. "StarClan is angry!" Snarls slowly started to change into fearful yowls as dark clouds started to cover the moon. "I make a suggestion to the Warrior Code," he began quickly. "Any half-Clan kit will stay in their mother's Clan until six moons of age, then they can choose to stay in their mother's Clan or go to their father's Clan, or if their father is a loner or rogue, they have the choice to stay or leave."

"I agree!" Blackstar and Minnowstar yowled quickly, the WindClan leader seeing the clouds starting to part. "StarClan agrees!"

Shadestar hissed and lashed his tail, sitting down. Swiftstar murmured something to the RiverClan leader before leaping up onto the branch above. "I will help you if ShadowClan declares war," Blackstar whispered to Minnowstar and leaped up, sitting next to Swiftstar. "I believe RiverClan and ThunderClan still deserve to share," he yowled, gaining most of the cats' attention. He nodded to the RiverClan leader, who was still clearly tense.

"Yes," she growled. "Prey is running well and Streamheart's kits are healthy and are soon to be apprenticed. Are borders and warriors are as strong as ever." She sat down and glared out at the cats.

Swiftstar called, "Prey is also running well for ThunderClan. Echobreeze is expecting Addertail's kits and Quailheart has three healthy kits, Cherrykit, Dustkit, and Flintkit and Tallears has retired to the elder's den. That is all."

Minnowstar leaped down followed her Clan as they flooded across the fallen log, ThunderClan close behind. Blackstar flashed a warning glance at Shadestar before leaping down, flicking his tail, and leading his cats across the log and back to WindClan.


	6. Chapter 5

Sandkit bundled after her mother and siblings, stumbling every once in awhile. "Wait up," she squealed and the black she-kit halted.

She turned and mewed, "Come on, Sandkit! You can't miss our ceremony!" Sandkit nodded and, with a burst of speed, bounded toward her and they raced after their mother and brother.

The queen stopped and quickly groomed the tom and she-kit before Blackstar yowled: "All cats old enough to catch rabbits, please gather here under the TallRock for a Clan meeting!" Cats swarmed over and gazed up at their leader. "Flowerkit, Swiftkit, please step forward." Sandkit sat close next to her mother and watched her siblings enviously as they padded forward, Flowerkit clearly holding back her excitement poorly. "Swiftkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall now be known as Swiftpaw. Firetail, you have shown great promise, and I believe you will pass on all that you know to Swiftpaw."

Firetail blinked, surprised, and padded forward to touch noses with her new apprentice. Then the two melted back into the crowd.

"Flowerkit, from this day forward, until your receive your warrior name, you now shall be known as Flowerpaw. Brackenheart, you have shown great wisdom and I expect that you shall pass that onto Flowerpaw." The warrior padded forward and touched noses with his new apprentice before disappearing into the cheering crowd.

Sandkit cocked her head, confused. _Why didn't he give Mudspots an apprentice? He deserves one_. She shrugged and bounded toward her siblings. "Lucky!" She whined. "I have to wait three more moons!" Swiftpaw laughed and nudged his younger sister.

"Don't worry, we'll save you a nest," he assured. "By then Breezepaw and Squirrelpaw should be warriors."

Flowerpaw nodded. "And I'll make one close to mine so Swiftpaw won't squash you," she teased.

Swiftpaw rolled his eyes and snorted, "Oh, haha. Very funny."

"Swiftpaw! Flowerpaw!" The three cats turned their heads and saw Brackenheart and Firetail waiting by the hill of the camp.

"We have to go, bye, Sandkit!" Flowerpaw meowed and raced after her brother toward their mentors. Sandkit sighed and slunk over to her mother.

"Mama, why do I have to wait?"

Heatherbreeze purred and nuzzled her daughter. "You're too young, you know that." Sandkit sighed and padded away, toward the old badger's den that housed the elders.

"Amberheart, Cloudyeyes, are you there?" The small sandy-yellow tabby kit squeaked. An orange tabby she-cat poked her head out of the den, her gray muzzle close to Sandkit.

"Oh, hello, Sandkit," she purred roughly. "Come in." She backed up and Sandkit tumbled in and lied down near the two elders.

"Sandkit," Cloudyeyes croaked. "Glad you came. Now what story do you want to hear about?"

Sandkit opened her jaws to speak when a shriek cut her off.


	7. Chapter 6

Sandkit raced out of the den, followed by Cloudyeyes and Amberheart. A light ginger she-cat raced over the hill and stopped, panting heavily as blood dripped from a large gash on her side. Blackstar yowled, "Hazelberry! What's happening?!"

"Attack… on RiverClan… ShadowClan… help…" She panted before collapsing.

"Kestrelheart! Treat her and make sure she stays until the battle is over. Leapingfox, Mudspots, Voleclaw, Leopardclaw, Badgerpelt, Jaytalon, Bluestripe and Firetail, come with me!" Blackstar streaked away, the chosen warriors following.

"I want too help!" Sandkit squealed.

"Wait until you're an apprentice!" Someone called and a beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat padded over. "You're too young, Sandkit." The kit sighed and slunk away. Once no cat was looking, she raced away, over the hill and stumbled after the battle patrol, panting.

Sandkit stumbled closer and closer until she got to the RiverClan border, shrieks and yowls filling the air along with the stench of blood. She stumbled closer, ignoring her pounding heart. Sandkit crouched down suddenly, dark blue eyes wide at what she saw. Blackstar was locked with a massive black-and-dark brown tom, snarling as blood flew. Leapingfox leaped onto a brown tabby tom and clawed his back viciously, the tom struggling to get free as blood spilled. She watched as a spiky black tom with yellow eyes slunk around toward three small apprenticed size cats. The white she-cat yelped and stumbled back along with a tom that looked exactly like the larger cat. A light brown tom with dark tabby stripes growled and pushed himself in front of them.

The larger tom sneered, "How weak, ShadowClan with make you three stronger." He knocked the tom aside and lunged the tom that looked exactly like him.

"No!" He squealed. "I'm not a warrior apprentice! I'm Ferretfur's apprentice!" And darted away, followed by the white she-cat.

"You can run but you can't hide," he sneered and his hard yellow eyes landed on Sandkit. "Well looky here, a WindClan kit. Not for long." Sandkit yelped and tried to stumble away but the tom grabbed her scruff.

"You leave her alone!" The light brown tom snarled and lunged at the cat, knocking the surprised warrior off balance. Sandkit fell to the ground as a sleek silver-blue she-cat bounded forward

"Branchpaw, Pricklepaw, Icepaw, I'm coming!" She yowled and attacked the spiky black tom, tearing away clumps off fur.

"Traitorous mate!" The tom snarled.

The she-cat hissed and slashed her claws across his face before he sliced her chest. "I was never your mate, Shade_heart_," she snapped. "And I never will be!"

He roared and sliced her ears, beads of blood running down her face as she clawed off more fur, cutting the skin, causing blood to flow. Sandkit whimpered and backed up, ears flat, pressing close to the ground. The light brown tom pushed the two other apprentices away and turned to her. "Come on," he whispered. The tom raced back toward WindClan territory, Sandkit following him quickly.

He stopped and whispered, "Go and don't come back." With those parting words, the tom whipped around and raced back toward the battle.

Sandkit shook her ruffled fur, fluffing it up before smoothing it down again and stumbling back to camp. "Sandkit!" Heatherbreeze yowled and raced toward her daughter. "Don't ever do that again!" She covered her kit in licks, Sandkit trying to pull away, but the queen grabbed her daughter and carried her into the nursery.


	8. Chapter 7

Sandkit poked her head out of the nursery when shocked yowls filled the air. She gasped and buried her nose into her mother's fur, whimpering.

Leapingfox and Voleclaw came last after the wounded patrol, dragging a limp Blackstar along. Kestrelheart and Dawnpaw darted over to check the leader, but the medicine cat hung his head. "He has lost a life."

Silence filled the camp as cats mourned, even though Blackstar still had lives left, he was a well respected leader and it was one life closer to him joining StarClan fully. Kestrelheart flicked his apprentice with his tail and they started to treat the wounds, sending Hazelberry back to her Clan in the process.

Sandkit slunk over to the leader and whimpered, nosing his head, trying to get him to awake. As if on cue, the large leader stirred and Kestrelheart raced over, nudging the kit aside, and placing herbs onto his wounds. "K-Kestrelheart? Are the apprentice still in RiverClan?" Blackstar rasped, hoisting himself onto his paws.

"They are, so I've heard. There have been non fatalities but you." The medicine cat replied, tail flicking. "I need you to rest for awhile."

Blackstar nodded tersely and limped toward his den but stopped when he saw Sandkit watching with wide eyes. He cracked a smile and rasped softly, "Hello, little one. I saw you there, next time, stay away unless I call you along." The leader then continued to limp along. Sandkit felt her skin heat up and she scurried away, running into the deputy.

"Go away, kit!" Leapingfox snarled and stalked off, tail lashing. Sandkit whimpered and flattened her ears, backing off before running back into the nursery and diving into her nest, curling up next to her mother.

_Why does she hate me? _Sandkit thought, whimpering silently. _She didn't see me at RiverClan, right? _


	9. Chapter 8

"Breezeleaf! Squirrelfoot! Breezeleaf! Squirrelfoot!" The Clan chanted the new warriors' names with a happy tone.

Blackstar flicked his tail for silence and yowled, "Sandkit, please come forward." The sleek, freshly groomed she-kit padded forward, heart pounding and eyes glowing with excitement. "Sandkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall now be known as Sandpaw. Mudspots, you have shown excellent wisdom and loyalty, and I believe you will pass this onto Sandpaw."

Mudspots smiled, knowing this was coming, and strode forward to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw! Sandpaw!" The Clan cheered, but the newly made apprentice felt a twinge of hurt when she saw most cheers were forced and the deputy and a few warriors were glaring at her, jaws clamped shut.

"Ignore them," Mudspots murmured as he guided her through the crowd and out of camp. "They're dense and won't get far; I'm surprised that Leapingfox is still deputy. She's just gone down hill ever since that ceremony.

Sandpaw smiled at her mentor. "Thanks, Mudspots." She sighed and turned her head away, following him. "I just don't get why they hate me. I haven't done anything that bad, other then following the battle patrol onto RiverClan territory, but nothing after that."

"Really? I never knew you followed us."

Sandpaw felt her skin warm up. "Err, yeah… Blackstar saw me." Mudspots chuckled and shook his head yet his gaze was dark.

"Come on, I'm going to show you the territory." Sandpaw nodded and bounded after her mentor toward the ThunderClan/WindClan border, a familiar ach in her heart.

_Why is this so familiar? _She wondered, racing behind Mudspots as he gained distance and the stream slowly came into view. Sandpaw stopped suddenly, eyes clouded over.

_ Sandkit stumbled after a tawny tabby queen, her tiny paws catching on the small indents and the flattened grass. "Mama…" she whimpered. "I'm tired… and hungry…"_

Sandpaw frowned unknowingly. _That's not my mother…_

_ The queen stopped and turned to face her, eyes soft. She murmured something and licked Sandkit's head before padding on, stopping, and picking up Sandkit before racing closer to the border._

Mudspots nudged his apprentice worriedly. "Sandpaw?"

_Sandkit curled up at the queen's paws and was about to all asleep when she felt the she-cat stiffen in excitement. She looked up and saw a muddy, dirty figure running toward them, eyes glowing happily, but scent unrecognizable._

With another sharp nudge, Sandpaw snapped out of her trance and gasped, "Mudspots, what's wrong?"

"You were in some kind of trance," he meowed, eyes dark with worry. "Are you feeling alright?"

Sandpaw shrugged. "Must've been hit with the shock that I'm finally an apprentice," she lied, seeing her mentor not believing her but he dropped it. Mudspots turned and continued toward the stream, Sandpaw following him, lost in thought. _Who was she? And why did I call her 'mama'? Heatherbreeze is my mother and Badgerpelt is my father. _

"This is the stream that separates ThunderClan territory from WindClan territory," Mudspots meowed. "Take a good whiff."

Sandpaw parted her jaws and took a deep breath in, wrinkling her nose. "There is a damp, moldy order."

Mudspots nodded. "Very good, now, come with me too the lake." Sandpaw grinned and raced after her mentor, forgetting about her vision. The tom glanced back, smiled at his apprentice, turned his head, and continued to race toward the lake, making sure Sandpaw was keeping up.

Sandpaw pushed forward and gained ground, catching up with her mentor and passing him. "Race you!" She shouted.

Mudspots smirked and leaped closer, paws thudding on the ground. He got closer to his apprentice, a few whisker lengths away from being in front. Sandpaw grinned and tried to get further ahead but stopped, jaws gaped in awe. "Is that the lake?" She whispered.

Mudspots slowed and led the way closer to the shore. "Yes that is, Sandpaw." He sat down and his apprentice joined him, eyes wide. "If you ever have to cross into another Clan's territory, always keep two fox tail lengths away from the shore." Mudspots then demonstrated. 

Sandpaw nodded and spotted the island out in the distance. "What is that?"

Mudspots glanced over and meowed, "That is the gathering island, you'll be going there for your first gathering soon." Sandpaw grinned, excitement sparkling in her dark blue eyes. "Come on, I still have to show you the rest of the territory before it gets dark." Sandpaw nodded and raced after her mentor.


	10. Chapter 9

Sandpaw woke with a start and let her eyes adjust before gazing around the apprentice's den. Flowerpaw and Swiftpaw were still asleep and the night was still full, but Sandpaw felt worried. She had another vision of her with that strange she-cat that she kept calling mama. Shaking her head, the apprentice slunk out of the den and into the clearing, accidentally bumping into Blackstar. The leader whipped around and Sandpaw jumped back. "I'm sorry!"

Blackstar relaxed and sat down. "It's alright, Sandpaw. Can't sleep either." He sighed and glanced up at the stars. "So, how was your first day of apprentice training?"

Sandpaw blinked and sat down next to Blackstar, looking up as well. "It was great! But…" He voice trailed off and he glanced at her, frowning slightly. "I… I saw myself, it was night, following a tawny tabby queen and I kept calling her 'mama'… but Heatherbreeze is my mother." The young apprentice hesitated. "Right?"

The WindClan leader winced and glanced at the apprentice again, eyes dark. "Come with me," he rumbled. "You lived from the truth long enough." Sandpaw whimpered slightly and her eyes widened as she followed her leader slowly, heart pounding fearfully. _Oh StarClan… what did I do?_

Blackstar led the way out of camp and over the hill, toward a clearing surround by grass, but sand covered ground in a circle. He sat down and gestured for her to do the same. Sandpaw obeyed nervously, heart threatening to burst out of her chest. He sighed and rumbled softly, "Your mother is not Heatherbreeze and your father is not Badgerpelt, so Flowerpaw and Swiftpaw are not your siblings."

Sandpaw knew she should've been surprised and hurt and angry, but she wasn't. She wasn't even surprised.

"Your mother was Softfeather. Your father… your father is unknown, perhaps a ThunderClan warrior."

Sandpaw felt her throat tighten. "What happened to Softfeather?"

Blackstar blinked at her and murmured, "I'm sorry, Sandpaw, but she left you to become a loner."

All those emotions that she should've felt her flooded through her and the apprentice's vision blurred. "She left me…?"

The WindClan leader padded over to the apprentice and placed his tail across her back. "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her."

Sandpaw shook his tail off and ran away, whimpering, her heart throbbing and her lungs tight. _She left me? She _abandoned _me?! I'm glad that Heatherbreeze took me in without hating me! _The apprentice slowed to a stop when she realized were she was. Sandpaw glanced around and scented the air. _I've crossed the WindClan border, but the RiverClan border is further ahead of me… must be unclaimed territory… maybe I could –_

"Hey! Aren't you the kit that I saved from Shadestar?" Some cat called and Sandpaw jumped, whipping toward the voice and saw a larger brown tabby tom with bright green eyes looking down at her with an amused look.

Sandpaw puffed out her chest. "I'm Sand_paw _now! Who are you?"

The tom sat down, smiling. "I'm Branchpaw. What are you doing here?"

The WindClan apprentice looked down. "Because I was told that my mother left me to be a loner and my father might be a ThunderClan warrior…"

Branchpaw nudged her, like a brother comforting his sister. "I know how it is. My mother is Streamheart but Shadestar is my father… my mother never loved him." Sandpaw blinked.

"Is Icepaw and Pricklepaw your siblings?" She asked, remembering the two other cats. Branchpaw nodded.

"Yes they are." He flicked an ear and stood up. "I should go. See you at the gathering?"

"Sure!" Sandpaw chirped, grinning as the RiverClan apprentice grinned back and bounded away. Sandpaw turned and streaked back to her Clan.


	11. Chapter 10

Sandpaw followed her mentor back to camp after a long day of battle training, her paws dragging along the ground, weary. Mudspots turned to her and meowed, "Get some sleep before your first gathering tonight." He winked and padded off.

The apprentice grinned softly and stumbled into the apprentice's den and collapsed on her nest, curling up and letting sleep take over her.

* * *

Sandpaw jolted awake when a paw shook her shoulder. "Come on, Blackstar is going to list the cats that are coming to the gathering."

"I'm up!" Sandpaw sat up and smoothed down her ruffled fur before racing out of the den behind the black apprentice. Blackstar leaped up onto the TallRock and yowled.

"Leapingfox, Kestrelheart, Dawnpaw, Breezeleaf, Squirrelfoot, Flowerpaw, Swiftpaw, Sandpaw, Mudspots, Brackenheart, Leaftail, Jaytalon, Amberheart and Falconflight, will come with me to the gathering!" Blackstar leaped down and raced out of camp, the chosen cats racing after him. Sandpaw grinned widely and raced after them, heart pounding with excitement. _My first gathering! I wonder if Branchpaw will be there…_

She raced after her mentor, skirting the marshes and closer toward the island, wide grin still plastered on her face. Sandpaw froze in front of the log and the grin faded. Mudspots appeared next to her and murmured, "I'm right behind you, keep you claws partly unsheathed." The apprentice nodded slowly and started across, wobbling, trying to avoid the branches and keeping her balance.

She yelped and was about to fall into the water but her mentor grabbed her scruff and hauled her up onto the log where she darted across, heart pounding in her chest. Mudspots nodded to her and Sandpaw shakily padded into the clearing where RiverClan and ThunderClan were waiting. Branchpaw nodded to her with a smile and she padded over to him and some other apprentices. A white she-cat with green eyes smiled at her and mewed, "Hello, I'm Icepaw, who are you?"

"Sandpaw," she replied, realizing how small she was compared to them. Pricklepaw introduced himself, his brother, Reedpaw, Dewpaw, Scarpaw, Mousepaw, and Snowpaw.

Flowerpaw and Swiftpaw padded over and the brown-and-white tom meowed, "Scarpaw! You made it this time."

The scarred golden brown tom grinned. "Very funny, Swiftpaw. Wasn't my fault! He was asking for it, Addertail didn't have to go off on me when I couldn't catch a shrew."

Sandpaw frowned and Snowpaw whispered, "Addertail, Scarpaw's mentor, got mad at him and Scarpaw whacked him."

"Oh," Sandpaw mewed when a yowl echoed around, causing all the apprentices to look. Shadestar burst through the clearing with his cats following close behind. Sandpaw noticed that a familiar slender silver-blue she-cat quickly disappear into the crowd of RiverClan cats and that Pricklepaw quickly left to join the medicine cats. Branchpaw and Icepaw tensed but stayed where they were, glaring at Shadestar. Sandpaw pressed against Flowerpaw and watched as the ShadowClan leader jump onto the tree and face the crowd, away from the other leaders.

The RiverClan leader glared at him and got to her paws. "Prey is running well and Sageleaf is expecting Cloudstorm's kits. That's all." She sat down and nodded to Blackstar.

The WindClan leader stood and rumbled, "Prey is running well and WindClan has two new warriors and a new apprentice. Breezeleaf, Squirrelfoot, and Sandpaw." The Clans chanted their names and Sandpaw felt her skin grow warm as she ducked her head. "That is all." He sat down and flicked his tail to a black tom with white streaks.

He stood and yowled, "Prey is also running well for us. Unfortunately, Raggedpelt has joined StarClan." Sandpaw noticed that the elders dipped their head in respect for their lost friend. The leader sat down and flicked an ear to Shadestar.

The ShadowClan leader stood, his cold gaze slicing through the cats below. "Prey is also running well," he began. "Stormeyes is expecting Thistletooth's kits. That's all." He yowled and leaped off the tree, melting into the night, his warriors following.

"Impatient kit," Minnowstar hissed. "Since one leader leaves, we all must leave. Good-bye." She flicked her tail and leaped down, racing away, followed by the RiverClan cats.

"Bye, Sandpaw," Branchpaw whispered and raced after them and his siblings. The WindClan apprentice watched them leave and watched as ThunderClan fled after them, followed by WindClan. She raced after her mentor.

Mudspots slowed down and watched as Sandpaw scurried across the log and to the other side. "How did you enjoy your first gathering?" He meowed, leaping down beside his apprentice.

She grinned. "It was awesome! Is Shadestar always like that?"

"More or less," he replied, smiling. "Just ignore him." Sandpaw nodded and raced after her mentor, enjoying the wind in her fur.


	12. Chapter 11

Sandpaw blinked open her eyes and stretched, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Her dark blue eyes rested on Flowerpaw and Swiftpaw and she sighed, knowing that they would be moving out of the apprentices' den soon which meant she would be alone. The apprentice slunk toward the entrance and froze when she saw Kestrelheart and Dawnpaw pad out of the medicine cat den and over the hill, toward the stream. _They're going to the Moonpool, _Sandpaw thought, remembering what Mudspots told her. Once she was sure they were gone, she dated out of the den and raced over the hill, toward the unclaimed section between WindClan and RiverClan.

Sandpaw slowed and gazed around before crossing the WindClan scent marker and hiding in a bush. She knew the routine well, so well that she almost used in during battle training but remembered last minute not to do so she wouldn't raise suspicion. A familiar scent reached her and she padded out, smiling. "Hello, Branchpaw," she purred.

The light brown tabby smiled and nuzzled her. "Hello, Sandpaw. Guess what!"

"What?" She asked, laughing.

"I got my warrior name so I'm now Branchtail!"

Sandpaw purred, "That's great! What about your siblings?"

Branchtail replied, "Icepaw is now Icepath and Pricklepaw might get his medicine cat name tonight." Sandpaw lied down and he curled up next to her. "Thanks for being here for me."

The WindClan apprentice smiled and murmured, "You're welcome. Same here." She rested her head on her paws and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kestrelheart stopped in front of the cave and meowed, "I, Kestrelheart, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even with the cost of your life?"

Dawnpaw, with shinning eyes, replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnlight. StarClan honors your wisdom and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of WindClan." He rested his muzzle on Dawnlight's head and she licked his shoulder.

"Dawnlight! Dawnlight! Dawnlight!" The other medicine cats chanted.

"You're lucky," Pricklepaw mewed. "I have to wait."

Dawnlight smiled and flicked him with her tail. "Just be patient." She bounded ahead and crouched down next to her mentor, touching her nose to the cold water and drifting into sleep.

She blinked and saw her mentor next to her, looking surprised. "Why are you in my dream?" They demanded at the same time and it struck them. Kestrelheart turned and watched something with a frown; Dawnlight looked and saw a branch lying in the sand. She opened her jaws to say something, but the branch started to move and wriggle. In fear, she backed up and watched in horror as the branch changed into an adder, opening its jaws at them and hissing.

"The sand with bring danger," Kestrelheart murmured, his yellow eyes widening. With those words, the scene swirled into black and both WindClan medicine cats woke with a start.


	13. Chapter 12

Sandpaw slunk back into camp and was about to enter the apprentices' den when a voice asked, "Sandpaw, what are you doing out here so early in the morning?" She froze and turned her head around, a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Kestrelheart and Dawnpaw. I had to go make dirt." The apprentice frowned when she saw how nervous the two were. "Is everything okay?'

"Of course!" Kestrelheart meowed quickly, "Dawnpaw is now Dawnlight." The medicine cat apprentice nodded swiftly and darted off to the medicine cat den.

"That's great," Sandpaw called after her, tipping her head to the side. _What did I do? _Her chest tightened. _Do they know about me meeting Branchtail?_

"I should go get some rest, night, Sandpaw," Kestrelheart dipped his head and darted after his apprentice.

Sandpaw stood there in confusion and shook her head before padding back into the den and curling up in her nest.

**xXx**

"Blackstar?" A voice whispered and the WindClan leader bristled and raised his head, yawning, blinking open his eyes.

"What is it, Kestrelheart?" He grumbled, stretching and sitting up, his fluffy tail wrapping around his paws.

Kestrelheart sat down nervously and told Blackstar about the vision he shared with Dawnlight. The WindClan leader's eyes narrowed and he bristled.

"But that could mean that adders here look more like branches and could be invading the sand clearing," Blackstar protested. "That doesn't necessarily mean Sandpaw will bring trouble."

"Fine, just be careful," the medicine cat breathed and dipped his head before leaving the den and casting a nervous glance at the apprentices' den. _He better be right…_

**xXx**

"Wake up, Sandpaw!" Swiftpaw meowed and shook her. Sandpaw yawned and sleepily batted his paw. "Come on! Are you really going to sleep through my, and Flowerpaw's, warrior ceremony?"

"I'm coming!" Sandpaw chirped and leaped to her paws, shaking her fur and bounded out after him. She tripped and stumbled into Squirrelfoot. The tom jumped and whipped around, hackles rising but relaxed when he saw who it was. "Sorry!" She meowed.

Squirrelfoot smiled and flicked his tail over her ears. "Its okay, Sandpaw." He moved out of the way and let the apprentice dart after Swiftpaw. The brown-and-white tom laughed at her and sat down next to his sister.

Sandpaw smiled and sat down behind them, heart twisting in envy. _Still have awhile to go to get my warrior name... hopefully it will be soon…_

Blackstar leaped up onto the TallRock and yowled to gather the stragglers. "Today we gather here to make two apprentices warriors. Swiftpaw and Flowerpaw, please come forward!" The two siblings stood and padded over, head and tail raised high.

Blackstar leaped down and called, "I, Blackstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Swiftpaw meowed smoothly, staring up at his leader.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftleap. StarClan honors your courage and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Blackstar rested his muzzle on Swiftleap's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder before backing away.

Flowerpaw padded forward and Blackstar repeated the ceremony and yowled, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flowerheart. StarClan honors your forethought and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." He rested his muzzle on her head and Flowerheart licked his shoulder before backing away and joining her brother.

"Swiftleap! Flowerheart! Swiftleap! Flowerheart!" The Clan cheered, Sandpaw trying to be the loudest.

"Congratulations!" Sandpaw purred when she approached the two new warriors.

"Thanks," Flowerheart purred, her brother nodding in agreement.

"Soon it'll be you," Swiftleap meowed, smiling and nudged Sandpaw.

There was a chuckle and a voice teased, "Hey now, Swiftleap. Save the cuddling after your vigil." Swiftleap yanked away, eyes wide and fur fluffed in embarrassment. Sandpaw whipped around, skin growing hot as she faced the smirking Squirrelfoot.

"She's like a sister to me!" Swiftleap protested and Squirrelfoot laughed.

"Just kidding! But you two still need to do your vigil, so, hurry up." The two new warriors nodded and scuttled away. Squirrelfoot smiled and glanced at Sandpaw. "Mudspots got a thorn in his paw and Kestrelheart needs to keep him from training to make sure it doesn't become infected. So, I'm going to train you today."

The only apprentice smiled and nodded. "Okay, Squirrelfoot!"


End file.
